


A Piece of Eden

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Futanari, Other, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Moran goes on a journey through the army
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

_Sweet child in time_

_You’ll see the line_

_The line that’s drawn between_

_Good and bad (Deep Purple – Child in Time)_

“Please, promise me you’ll stay safe,” the older woman hugged her daughter tightly as tears filled her eyes.

“Don’t worry mom, I promise,” the brown-haired girl returned the hug and found comfort in its warmth.

“We’ll wait for your phone calls, honey,” Her father said as the two women broke the embrace, “I know you might not be able to call every day, but please try and find the time to make sure your mom and dad don’t die from worrying for you.”

“I promise dad,” the young girl rolled her hazel eyes and sighed, “you know I’m only going to boot camp, right?”

“We know, dear, we both did service you know…” Her mother said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“The problem is, we think you don’t know where you’re going…” Her father gave a sarcastic smile.

“I know full well where I’m going,” The young girl fired back, “I am going to the recruitment center…”

“And then?” Her father wondered.

“I… I don’t know, depends on where they’ll post me,” She admitted.

“Got that right, girl, uncertainty is a part of the deal,” he explained, “so please stay as safe as you can and let us know you’re okay every now and then, kiddo.”

“Please board the bus,” A call came from behind the girl, it was a soldier, dressed in an olive-colored uniform.

“Mom, dad, it’s time,” The girl said, she picked up her huge bag and blew them a kiss.

The two parents returned a kiss and hugged, the mother bursting into tears as her daughter made her way to the bus. It was an old piece of scrap, probably older than she is, the red color faded and peeling at certain spots. Her mother’s sobs faded as she neared the soldier, he was about her age, holding a folder in his hand.

“ID number, please,” He asked, his voice giving the girl a sense of urgency.

“351642546,” She blurted the number she memorized, “My name is Mo-“

“Here you are,” the soldier tapped his finger on the list in his folder, cutting the girl’s introduction short, “get on the bus please.”

The girl shook her head, not sure how to react to the soldier’s rude welcome. Knowing this was not the time or place to retaliate, she climbed onto the bus and took the first vacant seat she saw. Through the dusty window, she could see her mother and father, still hugged. She waved goodbye as the bus’s engine rattled to life and her long journey began. She couldn’t help but shed a few tears over the life that just ended, she knew that the minute she got on the bus things will change, and she had no control over what was coming.

The ride lasted an hour and a half, she used the time to listen to music on the headphones. The sea was on her right and lush green wilderness was on her left as the ride went on and she lost herself to the music. It was a bright day and the sun seemed to smile. The girl couldn’t help but form a little smile on her ruby lips in return.

The bus stopped at the gate to the base. A large wooden sign read “National Recruitment Center.” The girl packed her stuff inside the bag, it was huge because her mother packed it with what seemed like 5 years’ worth of supply. Lifting the huge thing on her back she made her way off the bus.

“Welcome to the NRC, please form a line and walk through this door,” a soldier instructed the group of girls that came off the bus. They were about 20 of them, all the same age, 18. They stumbled around a little before the line started moving towards the door the soldier pointed to. The one-floor building looked small, it was colored brown, but not a lively brown like the girl’s clean hair, the color of the building was a dusty, faded brown. Inside, the fluorescent light flickered every now and then. The line was greeted by another soldier, the girl heard him ask everyone in the line for their ID before letting them through.

“ID number?” He asked when her turn came.

“351642546,” She answered and started following the line.

“Hold it,” he said assertively, “I need you to come this way please,” he pointed to another hallway.

“Did I do something wrong?” She wondered, not sure what to make of the situation.

“Not at all, just follow me, please,” He said as he started to march. Soon they stood before another white room, the sign said, “Base Commander.”

“He wants to see you, go right in,” The soldier gestured towards the door and left down another hallway.

She knocked, “Come in,” A voice answered from the other side. She opened the door and entered an office, it was painted white and covered with framed certificates. In the center of the room was a table with chairs on both sided, and in one chair sat a mature man. His hair was white, and he wore a uniform decorated with a dozen pins.

“Please take a seat,” He gestured to the empty chair.

She placed the bag next to the chair and sat down, “Thank you.”

“Well, you are Moran Eden, right?” He asked directly. She nodded in confirmation. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Thank you, can I just have a glass of water?” Moran asked.

“You sure?” He asked, surprised by the choice. He clicked a button and called the order, then he went on with the conversation. “My name is Lieutenant-Colonel Tal. I am the commanding officer in this base.”

Moran didn’t quite know how to react, so she tried her best shot at introducing herself, “My name is Moran Eden, I’m 18-“

“I know who you are, I was told about you,” he said calmly. Just as he spoke a female soldier came in, she politely said hello and placed a cup of coffee before Tal and a plastic cup before Moran. She then rushed out of the room quietly.

“You are something special Moran, we never had someone like you,” Tal said as he sipped the coffee, “If I understand correctly, you are the only futa in the country…”

“In the world, the only one of my kind…” Moran added with a smile.

“Well, I see…” Tal leaned back in his seat, “we take everyone here in the army, as you know recruitment is compulsory. You will be processed later on, but for now, I want to set some ground rules with you, Moran. I really don’t want to see the first futa in the army going on trial on her first day here…”

“I’m not looking for trouble,” Moran lowered her eyes and took a gallop of water.

“No one is, but you’ll learn the army takes its rules very seriously. Rule number one, keep your hands to yourself, Moran.”

Moran was shocked by how straight-coming the man before her was, “I’d never do anything like that, I’m not a rapist…”

“We know, says here you’re a virgin,” The man said, a smile on his face. Moran had no idea how the man knew this, but one thing was abundantly clear to her, this man is holding all the cards.

“You did your homework…” Moran said, her face red.

“I did, and you will learn to do yours in due time,” he said, a smug smile on his face, “Most people spend a night or two in this base before going to their home bases. You, however, have been assigned to a unit beforehand.”

Moran looked directly at the man’s lips, she knew to next few words Tal will say are going to determine what her next two years are going to look like. “You are the newest addition to unit 909, have you ever heard anything about it?”

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t…” Moran admitted.

“Well, I’ll let the unit introduce itself, I just wanted you to know It’s a unit comprised solely of women…” Tal paused for a moment, “Now, the army also believes in equal opportunities. Because of that, you are granted certain privileges. Your file says you have a problem “holding it in,” if you know what I mean,” Tal finished his coffee, “you will have an extra free hour in private every three days.”

“You mean I can take care of myself once every three days?” Moran asked, unsure if she heard right. The man nodded in confirmation, “but I have to go daily…”

“You need to understand something, young lady, you are in the army now, you better grow up fast and deal with things as they come,” Tal leaned towards her, “Else you want to end up with prison time…” Moran wanted to answer the man but knew the price would be too high. She nodded in understanding and let the lecture continue.

“Now, as for uniforms. We tailored a special uniform just for you,” He handed her a brown bag that probably weighed half as much as she did, “You’ll find everything you need inside. Lastly, there is a bus waiting to take you to boot camp outside,” And with that, he got on his feet and offered his hand out.

Moran grabbed it and gave a sturdy shake, putting all her strength into it, it didn’t seem to affect him. She heaved the bag over her right shoulder, grabbed the backpack her mother made her in her left hand and walked out. The soldier who led her to the room waited for her outside. He guided her to another bus, this time a smaller one.

Moran climbed onboard and greeted the driver. She thought the bus was empty, but as she moved inside, she noticed another girl, slouching in the back row. She looked short, the uniform disguised her other features. Was it not for her red hair tied in a ponytail and her face gentle and splattered with freckles, Moran probably couldn’t have guessed she was female. The girl noticed Moran and lifted her posture slightly to get a better look at her.

“Shalom,” Moran greeted her.

“Shalom, my name is Ayala, nice to meet you,” The girl answered back.

“Moran, nice to meet you too, are you assigned to unit 909 too?” Moran wondered.

“Yes,” Ayala confirmed with a big smile on her face, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but are you the girl everyone’s talking about?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” Moran said as she took a seat near the girl so they could talk on the way. “I don’t really know anything, I just got here, the base commander talked with me and I got on the bus, that’s it.”

Ayala’s face turned white, as if something in her mind clicked. “You are her,” She offered her hand in excitement and Moran shook it, “The only futanari in the world, amazing,” She mumbled to herself.

“I get that every now and then,” Moran admitted, “But I’m just a regular girl, nothing special about me…” she tried to lower Ayala’s expectations.

“What are you talking about? You’re all over the news, girl,” Ayala exclaimed, “The only futanari in the world…” she suddenly lowered her voice, “and they say you also own the biggest `love-stick` ever,” both girls turned red as Ayala said it.

“I don’t think my `love-stick` is anyone’s business…” Moran protected her privacy, but she could see Ayala was scanning her carefully to find where she placed her appendage. Sitting down in her seat, Moran remained quiet for the whole ride, hoping this was enough to fend off the rude girl.

The ride was long and boring, Moran sunk into her headphones and closed her eyes. She pretended to sleep so she could sink into her thoughts. After two hours the bus slowed down and came to a stop.

“This is it, girls,” The driver said, “South Valley boot camp…”

Moran packed her things and heaved her bags. She thanked the driver and stepped outside. From the minute Moran stepped on solid ground she realized one simple thing, she was in the middle of nowhere. Were it not for the handful of tents that littered the sand, she would have guessed the driver dropped her off in the middle of the desert.

“Welcome to South Valley!” Came a sharp voice, it was a female soldier. She had several colorful pins on her left breast and what looked like the most dazzling green strand wrapped around her left shoulder. “My name is Mor and I will be your Non-Commissioned Officer, or NCO,” She walked over to the girls with slow deliberate steps, her short black hair giving her a boyish demeanor, her voice clear and unapologetically loud, “from this day forward, you will address me as ma’am! Do you understand?”

Moran looked at Ayala, both were clearly confused. “We understand…” Moran answered.

“Soldier,” Mor almost screamed at Moran, “Show some respect towards your superiors! The correct response is: Yes, ma’am! Now give it a go, do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Both girls retorted.

“Good, now you,” She pointed to Moran, “you need to get dressed, can’t have you acting like a civi anymore.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Moran answered, trying her best to adjust, “is there someplace private I can change?”

“Yes,” She pointed to one of the tents, “the dressing room is in there. You have 10 minutes…”

“10 minutes?” Moran wondered, “I don’t know if I can change so quickly.”

“The standard time is 7, rookie, better get moving.”

Moran thanked her and went off to change, she knew times were a big thing in the army and didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot. The tent itself was lackluster at best, it had no door, inside were 3 booths, each had a curtain for a door.

“Well, it is what it is,” Moran accepted the situation and walked in. She picked the booth farthest from the entrance. She closed the curtain as best she could and started to undress. She started with her top, a black t-shirt. She peeled it off to expose her white bra, containing a pair of big orbs. Next, she casually removed her shoes before unzipping her blue jeans.

Moran allowed gravity to grab her garment and pull it to the floor, revealing her white panties. Along her crotch ran the natural wonder Ayala asked about, a cock slithered down her right leg, escaping the confines of the panties. Like Moran’s body, her cock was pale, soft and inviting. Below was her pink slit, Moran had no ballsack.

“What do we have here?” She wondered and looked inside the bag. First came out what seemed to her like a partial black bathing suit. “Sure, we’ll start with that…” She located the leg holes and stepped into the thing. Her body was covered from her thighs all the way up to her rib cage. The thing had extra fabric upfront, it took Moran a minute to understand it was meant for her cock. Reaching into the bag again she found a shirt, it was a perfect fit for her slim body, even her large bust fitted comfortably. Next, came her olive pants, another perfect fit.

Moran turned to the bag and found a belt and a dark green beret. She fastened the belt and placed the beret on her right shoulder.

“Are you done, soldier?” Came Mor’s voice.

“Just need to put on my shoes,” Moran said and got to her feet. The black boots were another perfect fit but they felt stiff, hard to move in. Moran struggled to her feet and pushed the curtain aside. “How do I look, ma’am?” She declared.

“Your beret is on the wrong side soldier!” Mor pointed out. Moran immediately noticed her mistake and corrected it. “I gave you 10 minutes soldier, what does my watch say?” She raised her voice.

“12 minutes,” Moran said quietly.

“This is your last warning. If you fail to meet your times again, I will have to punish you…”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Moran apologized.

“Now follow me,” Mor instructed and started walking hastily. She marched across the sands, not looking back to make sure Moran was following her. She passed a few tents before stopping in her tracks. Before her stood a group of 7 women.

“Officer approaching, 2, 3, attention!” One of the girls declared and they all stood at attention in a single row.

“I want you to meet Moran,” Mor said and pointed to the newest addition, “She will be joining you in your training. You’ve all been briefed about the situation and I expect you to welcome her and behave appropriately.”

“Yes, ma’am!” The squad answered in unison. Mor gestured for Moran to join the group. Moran walked over to the left side of the row and stood at attention herself.

Moran thanked god that the day was coming to an end. They received old m16s, saw the tent they will sleep in and learned about ranks in the army. She felt overwhelmed with this new lifestyle, everything was happening so fast, and now it was time for dinner. The squad stood in a single file before the door to the dining room.

“I am going to ask each one of you a question about what we learned today,” Mor stood between them, and the dining room, “get it right and you’ll go inside and eat…” She didn’t say what would happen if they failed the question. The line slowly progressed and everyone answered perfectly. Before she knew it, Moran was up.

“What is the standard ammunition for an M16a1?” She asked softly.

Moran wasn’t ready for the question, after such an overwhelming day she wasn’t ready for a question like what is your name? She froze, two numbers floated around in her head as she lingered, 9mm and 5.54. “I… Mmm… 5.54, ma’am,” Moran called it.

“Wrong soldier!” Mor shouted her lungs out, “This is the most basic of things Moran, 5.56! Five fifty-six! How can you mess it up, soldier!” Her face was red with anger.

“I’m sorry Mor, I-” Moran started to apologize when she realized what she said.

“You will address me by my proper title soldier! Now drop and give me 30!” Mor ordered.

“I don’t understand,” Moran pleaded helplessly, not sure what her commander said.

“Drop to the floor and give me 30 push-ups,” She explained, “You have 20 seconds!”

Moran didn’t argue, she dropped on her knees and started. Though she wouldn’t like to admit it, Moran wasn’t in shape, at all. She started sweating after five and before she reached ten Mor called it, “Time’s up soldier,” Moran got on her feet and tried to catch her breath.

“You failed your mission soldier!” Mor screamed again, “I think you want to learn the hard way…”

“You… You didn’t give me enough time,” Moran protested. Up until that point, Moran was sure her commander was red as can be, but the words that left her mouth taught her she was only starting.

“We have a wiseass with us today…” Mor moved beside Moran, clearing the way to the dining room, “You can go eat, I hope you like the food, because you won’t like the two-hour leave detention you just earned, Moran.”

“Please explain, ma’am” Moran tried to understand what Mor tried to say.

“It means that come Friday, when everybody goes home you stay an extra two hours,” Mor started to walk away, “If you rack 4 hours you stay for the weekend… Better go inside, dinner ends in 20 minutes,” and with that, Mor disappeared around a corner, leaving behind a confused Moran.

It took Moran a few moments to realize just what happened, to grasp that her weekend home was now at risk. As she entered the dining hall, she decided it was time to get her head in the game, to focus on being better at this new game. Moran looked at the buffet, it wasn’t good, everything was made in mass and looked like the person who made it didn’t care one bit how it looked like. Moran took a spoonful of omelet, a couple slices of Yellow Cheese, and a glass of yogurt. She wanted to take some salad, but the tomatoes and the cucumbers looked like they ripened a decade ago.

Looking around, she located her unit by finding Ayala, her burning red hair a decent beckon for the lost. She approached while holding the tray carefully, “Evening girls, can I join you please?”

“Sure, come sit next to me,” A girl with long black hair offered. Moran felt relived sitting down after the hell she went through. “So how many hours did you get?” The girl asked.

“How do you…” Moran blurted, surprised they knew what happened.

“We assumed as much,” the girl explained, “if you answered the question correctly, we could have gone out and enjoyed a smoke by this time.”

“But you came this late, you probably pissed Mor off,” a blond soldier took over, “well… how many hours at leave?”

“Two,” Moran admitted, her face staring at the plate as she tried to eat a little of the unpleasant food.

“Oh, so you got off easy…” The black-haired girl said with a smile, “I got 4 hours and stayed the weekend first week here, forgot Liability behind…”

“Liability?” Moran wondered.

“We all call our m16s Liability, it’s no use here, really,” she explained.

“Anyways, welcome Moran,” said the blond, “My name is Ofer and this,” she gestured to the other girl, “is Sharon,”

“Nice to meet you girls,” Moran said politely.

“If you need anything, just let us know, Mor always says we have to stick together as a unit…” Sharon agreed.

The girls waited patiently until Moran finished eating, she didn’t finish the plate though, only eating enough to feel unhungry. Once they finished, they went outside and waited in a row once more.

“The person at the left side of the row announces the commander, once they call attention we stand at attention, got it?” Ofer asked Moran, who nodded. They mostly shot the breeze until

Mor turned a corner and one of the girls called, “Officer approaching, 2, 3, attention!” Moran stood at attention.

“Hope you ate well girls,” Mor greeted them. They practiced marching for a bit before Mor marched them to the sleeping tent, where they met another soldier with decorations similar to the ones Mor had. “Please meet Sergeant Major Rosenberg. She is your mother here…” The woman stood at ease and waited for the introduction to end and she had to wait quite some time.

Moran slowly understood the sergeant was her address for broken equipment, the woman spoke, “as your commander said, I will help you with logistics. Now, Moran Eden will stay here. The rest of you, please follow your commander,” And before Moran knew it, the unit was marching away at double time and she stood alone before the sergeant.

“We have been instructed to provide you with special adjustments,” The sergeant explained, “Your unit will still work for another hour before having free time. Once every three days, you will receive an extra hour to take care of your needs. Please follow me,” the woman started to walk slowly around the base, Moran at heel. They soon reached a concert building, the only one in the complex except the dining hall.

“This is the staff showers, you can use it freely,” She handed Moran a key, “Make sure only you use it, soldier, if I hear you let others use it, I will have you trilled, Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Moran answered,

“You can do whatever you want with your free time, you will not be punished for minor offenses during this time.”

“What are minor offenses, Sergeant Major?” Moran wondered.

“Your commander will explain tomorrow…” The woman turned her off, clearly not interested in the question, “Look at the time, it is now nineteen hundred, you have until twenty-one hundred hours to be in bed Moran. Know that being out of bed after that will lead to hours of detention on leave.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Moran said, fearing the horrible possibility of staying the weekend. The sergeant stormed away without adding another word.

Knowing she had time, Moran walked back to her tent, rummaged through her begs and took out her sleeping outfit, a towel and a fuck-load of shampoos and soaps her mother packed for her. Picking only a coupe to take with her she made her way to the showers. The door clicked open and Moran felt amazing, for the first time in forever she had autonomy over herself. Even though it was less than a day since she arrived in South Valley, she felt like this went on forever.

She tried to focus on the present. The room was rather large, it had 6 stalls for showers and two toilet stalls. The walls and floor were covered with white ceramic tiles. After what she saw today, this was nothing short of heaven. Her shoes felt like they weighed a ton, she removed them, exposing her delicate feet. Her olive uniform was dirtied by sweat and dirt. She peeled it off, exposing her young body, still covered by dirt. The bodysuit containing her was pressing against her skin like an old snakeskin, she molted out of it. Her ample breasts contained in a bra, her ample rod still partially contained in her white panties.

Moran reached back and undid the clips restraining her breasts. The pair of orbs only dropped by a centimeter. Next, she pulled her panties too, using one hand to hold her cock out of the way. She folded her uniform and placed everything in a well-organized pile.

Moran stood naked in the showers after making sure the door was locked. The vixen was a natural wonder and she knew it, still, she did her best not to use the gifts nature gave her to gain an advantage over others, Moran wanted to play fair. She inspected her body to see how it managed the day. On her forearms, she located 4 scratches, out of which 2 had a little dried blood on. She had no idea where and how she got them, but they didn’t hurt until she noticed them. Moran undid her hair and felt the strain on her scalp fading away.

She felt a well-known pain in her underbelly, it didn’t surprise her. Moran could cum, just like any other man, but she was special, while other men had balls, she didn’t. Her doctor believed they were somehow internal. Moran grew up with her body, and she learned how to pilot the amazing machine nature gave her. She knew that the pain was a signal, her nonexistent balls were full. The more she waited, the worse the pain will be, to the point of crippling her. Spending a whole day around women was a rather surefire way to bring Moran pain. She knew she had to take care of it because her next chance will be in three days.

Feeling dirty, Moran decided to first shower and then take care of her needs. She entered a stall and opened the stream, the water started cold but soon evened out to a pleasant temperature. Moran let the water wash the day away, she was amazed how much dirt flowed down the drain, it was enough to fill a sandbox with. Moran soaped her body and scrubbed her hair with shampoo, taking care to clean her breasts and her penis, which rested dormant. She reached down farther and also soaped her flower, making sure it was clean as well.

After washing the filth away, Moran felt more calm and ready for the job ahead. She let the water run along her body as she reached for her extra bit. It was about 8 inches long, still flaccid. She gently rubbed it with her right hand to get the magic going. Lazily, the pole pulsated in her palm. Adding to its size. Moran loved its texture and feel, it was soft and playable, yet hard. She glided her fingers as another wave rushed through its length, making it grow even bigger. Moran kept going, pleasantly teasing the thing as a smile filled her face, her eyes started to shine with pleasure.

Each moment that passed by a pulse rushed through the growing cock and soon, Moran felt she could easily fit another hand in there, as it almost exploded in size. It felt like at least a foot of thick cock in her hand. Yet it still retained her delicate complexion. The next pulse brought it from her belly-button to just below her breasts, the following brought the huge organ, now nestled between her firm breasts, all the way to her chin.

Moran stood in the shower, her fully erect colossal pulsing firmly in her hands. She grabbed a glop of soap and started massaging the thing, making sure to clean all the bits she missed when it was flaccid. Moran felt ambivalent about her balls. Not having them meant she didn’t have to deal with a huge pendulum swinging wildly between her slender legs. But the pain in her stomach reminded her of the price she had to pay.

She washed the soap and moved on to the main event. Her left hand started to slide along the shaft, not even close to encircling half of the massive girth. Her right hand went straight to her left nipple, pinching it lightly, squeezing both boobs together with her forearm, encircling the cock between them. Moran felt her body shaking, her mind, melting. Each minute movement sent electrifying currents throughout her quivering body.

Moran felt the edge, felt it racing towards her at maddening speeds, she stood on the edge of a cliff, knowing the power of jumping over. Her mind managed a moment of clarity through the madness of orgasmic bliss, she somehow succeeded not voicing her pleasure through it all.

Feeling it was high time to deliver the coup de grace. Moran leaned her head forward and passionately kissed the tip of her burning cock. She felt it start in her groin, a pleasant shaking and tensing of muscles that started to creep across her whole body. Her spine locked in place and she lifted her head in a silent cry of delight.

In the thralls of a gargantuan explosion of pleasure, Moran heard a sound that made her heart skip a beat. Someone pushed a key into the lock, and turned it in place, unlocking the door. Moran looked for a shower curtain, some kind of door to hide behind, anything to hide her body. She released her breasts and started feeling around helplessly as she heard the door handle drop and a figure entered.

The situation worked wonders on Moran’s body, the sheer panic made her experience something she only heard about, a spoiled orgasm. Her cock pulsed once and then stopped, resting in her bosom as the figure entered the room and close the door behind her.

Moran stood naked before the stranger. Her erect rod started convulsing, but it felt different. This was not like cumming, it felt more like pissing after you held it in for hours. Moran looked down to see a thick stream of pearly white cum rushing out of her, it did not launch out of her like it usually did, instead, the stream got stronger and stronger, cascading down her cock and painting the shower floor white. It went on and on for an eternity, Moran’s eyes transfixed on the strange sight.

Then, the figure, broking Moran’s fixation, “Moran? Is that you?”

It was her commander, Mor. Her face clearly reflecting surprise seeing the vixen with a huge cock painting herself and the floor goopy white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life takes a dangerous turn.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget  
It's the first time, the last time we ever met…  
the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows  
It's no stranger to you and me (Phil Collins – In the Air Tonight)

Moran’s heart was racing, both because the remnants of a spoiled orgasm ravaged her body, and because she was seconds from having her weekend leave revoked. She let out an involuntary soft moan as her body finished unloading, the drain fighting for its life to deal with her thick outpour.

Mor blinked a couple of times, it took her a moment to understand what she was looking at. She made a step towards Moran, still keeping a meter between them. The commander audibly cleared her throat, “Good evening, Moran, as you were,” she briefly said and turned to a vacant stool.

Mor quickly undressed and proceeded to clean her body. It was clear she gave no thought to being naked in the company of others or to the fact Moran just orgasmed. Her athletic figure was well-tuned with a flat chest. Before Moran even had time to say anything, Mor washed and dried her body, wore her uniform, and left the showers. Now it was Moran’s turn to blink with confusion. The whole thing lasted no more than 10 minutes, from start to finish.

Mor was clearly more proficient with life in the army than Moran. It both frustrated her and gave her hope that it is possible to live with such strict limits. She considered going another round, but, with all the mental pressure around, her body seemed sated with one orgasm for now. Besides, with the realization that people can walk in on her, Moran feared for her privacy. She washed and dried her body, now as clean as she was used to, Moran made her way back to the communal tent.

The tent was not what Moran knew from her family's camping trips. The foundation was made of concrete, with two thick wooden poles towering in the middle. Covering everything, was an industrial fabric colored brown on the inside and patterned with brown and light green on the outside. The thing was made to hold 10 people and Moran’s bed was the one closest to the entrance. With about 30 minutes to lights out, Moran arrived at her bed and tossed her towel and bathing accessories by the bedside. She thought about calling her parents, but the public phone and the electric outlets for her drained phone booth had a line of people waiting. Instead, she decided she’d use the time to get to know her tent-mates better. She came into the tent and greeted all present, “shalom.”

Sharon was in the bed beside her, tucked in and ready to sleep. When she noticed Moran she moved around to face her, her black hair braided after a shower. “How was your first day, girl?”

“I don’t really know,” Moran admitted, she saw no point hiding her difficulty dealing with the change.

“I know, it’s so confusing, your whole world turned upside down,” Sharon identified, “you should hear about Ofer’s first night here.”

“You’re never going to forget that, Sharon…” Ofer sighed as she joined the conversation, sitting on the edge of Moran’s bed. Her bed was the one opposite Moran’s, by the other side of the entrance to the tent.

“Not in a million years,” Sharon giggled, “she showered and made her way back only to slip into a puddle of mud.”

“Shit girl,” Moran’s eyes were wide open with shock, “what did you do?”

“Went to sleep covered in mud,” Ofer confessed, “you don’t want the crew to find you out of bed after lights out.”

The girls talked about life in the army until the lights turned off automatically at 21:00 on the dot. It was mostly small talk but, as Moran fell asleep, she felt better knowing she probably made two new friends today. And to top it off, those two seemed more interested in her than in what she had between her legs. It didn’t take long for the sandman to visit her and carry her to the land of pleasant dreams.

“BOOM!”

Moran was violently ripped out of a dream. Her heart pumped wildly as gunfire made her ears ring. She tried looking around but the world was pitch dark. She could hardly hear girls screaming around her in terror. Moran wanted to scream or run away, but her body just froze in her bed, paralyzed with fear. Within the grasp of fear Moran did the only thing her body permitted, she prayed to god.

The whole tent was suddenly filled with light. At the entrance stood Mor, her face red with anger. Behind her were 4 male soldiers, dressed in desert ghillie suits and armed to the teeth.

Mor took one step forward, “What a shameful sight,” her voice rattled the air, “If we were the enemy our country would have held 10 funerals tomorrow morning.” She took another step into the tent, “Look at Moran here,” she pointed bluntly, “she was useless… But somehow, this wet-eared green rookie had the wits not to scream like a little girl. Screaming gives the enemy your position!”

The tent was quiet, no girl dared speak. Mor made another advancement inside. “Seeing as Moran was more prepared than all of you, I think she can stay in bed while we go train,” she turned around, “outside, fully dressed, with your M16s in 7 minutes.”

And with that, Mor and her band of warriors stormed out of the tent. It was pitch black outside and Moran didn’t dare ask for the time. “They do it about once a week,” Ofer explained when she noticed Moran’s puzzled expression. Ofer was already naked and started putting on her uniform, “I’ll never get used to it.”

“But why?” Moran wondered.

“They want to keep us on our toes, ready for action and all that shit,” Sharon explained. Moran tried to bring some sense into her fogged mind. Before long their seven minutes were coming to an end and the girls started leaving the tent. 

Moran watched them from her bed, they left in a group. Her eyes managed to spot Ayala, she was looking right at her and her face was red with rage for some reason. Just as the flock of girls walked past the entrance to the tent, Moran heard Ayala speaking out loud, “No wonder Moran acted differently than us, she’s a freak of nature, I heard she has a five foot cock.”

Moran wanted to go out and scream at Ayala. Her heart raced again, feeling rage towards the girl lying so bluntly and spreading rumors about her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, knowing that such an act would only earn her punishment in an environment like this. Her brain was flooded and it was still dark outside. In the far distance, she could hear the girls marching and Mor yelling at them. She decided to get some more sleep, knowing a very long day was just around the corner. She could sort things out with Ayala later.

Moran’s day was just as long as she imagined. Between running around, doing all kinds of aerobics, firing a million shots with liability, and memorizing its parts, Moran hardly noticed that lunch zoomed by and dinner arrived all too soon. Ofer and Sharon were wonderful companions on this strange road, they chatted about almost everything when they had time. Before long, the sun started to set and it was free time again. Moran decided it was the perfect opportunity to try and have a talk with Ayala about last night.

“Can we talk in private?” Moran wondered.

“Yes,” Ayala got to her feet, “I’ll be back soon,” she told her friends. The two walked out of the tent and reached the smoking room. Unlike Ayala, Moran didn’t smoke. The place was perfect to hold private conversations and the open air made the smoke a little more tolerable. All around them was the desert, stretching for miles and miles in all directions.

“What do you want, Moran?” Ayala asked as she lit her cigarette.

“I heard you talking outside of the tent last night,” Moran placed her cards on the table, “please stop treating me that way, I have feelings just like you. My refusal to let you see my naked body does not justify spreading rumors like that. I have every right to refuse.”

Ayala inhaled deeply, letting out a puff of white smoke. “Sure thing, Moran, you got it.”

Moran expected it to be a lot harder, she was truly surprised by Ayala’s reaction, “So we’re good?”

“Yeah, I think we are…” Ayala confirmed.

“I hope we can start over,” Moran hoped out loud.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Ayala admitted, “I’ll put it plainly for you, Moran, I want you. I want to try what you have to offer…” she got on her feet and walked over to Moran, casually tossing her cigarette on the sand.

“What are you doing, Ayala?” Moran tried to make sense of what was happening.

“I’m simply taking what’s mine,” she declared, now face to face with Moran, “and I plan to use what mother nature gave me to get what I want.” She quickly undid the top three buttons of her shirt and pulled the fabric aside so Moran could see her breasts. She was braless, her ample tits on display for Moran to take in.

Moran’s cock was usually docile, but against her will it started waking up. It still wanted more after last night and Moran was helpless against Ayala’s display of sexual confidence. Moran tried to scotch around in her chair but it was useless, Ayala was upon her. She took a step forward and pressed her crotch into Moran’s. Moran’s cock flexed in its restraining outfit in an attempt to break free.

Moran heard someone clearing her throat somewhere in the far distance. She looked towards the tents and, sure enough, there stood Mor.

“Get off me Ayala,” she shoved the redhead away.

“You know sexual relationships are prohibited in the army…” Mor said, “both of you are staying the weekend.”

“Wait, Mor, let me explain. She forced me...” Moran hastily tried to object.

“Mor?!” the commander asked, bewildered.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Moran tried to correct.

“You just lost your free time for this week, soldier,” she looked at Moran, “do you think I’m an idiot? Look at yourself, private, your little soldier is standing at attention…”

It took Moran a moment to understand Mor was talking about her erect cock. it made her face turn a fierce red. She was mad at Ayala for using such a low trick, and at Mor for judging her so quickly. But more than anything, she was mad at herself, how did she fall for such a cheap trick? And how will she survive another 5 days without an outlet for her cum?

“One more step out of line and I’ll put you on trial, Moran,” Mor screamed before she stormed off.

Moran didn’t sleep well that night, Ofer and Sharon couldn’t calm her. With the break of dawn, Moran decided she will do anything in her power to stay away from Ayala. Her plan mostly worked well, the two didn’t speak all day. Just like the day before, the next two days rushed past Moran.

Her anger at Ayala was soon overshadowed by a much bigger problem. It has been 3 days since she had her last orgasm, and it was a lousy one. Her belly exploded with pain come Friday. She watched Ofer and Sharon leave with tears in her eyes, they were her only friends in this hellish place and now she will have to survive for two days without them. As the bus pulled away Moran looked around her. The only ones left behind were Mor and Ayala.

“The weekend is a special time in the army, ladies,” Mor gathered them, “you have free time from now and until Sunday. Enjoy it, but keep one thing in mind, I cannot punish you during the weekend, but after every weekend the sun will rise on a new week… Dismissed…”

Moran and Ayala walked to the tent. Now that the base was empty Moran had time to realize just where she was. It was dead quiet in the middle of the desert, the most isolated place Moran could think of. She sat in her bed and leaned back, Finally, she had a little time and Moran was determined to use it. With a book in her hand, she started reading. It was a sweet teen romance that helped take her mind off of her painful, cum-filled, belly.

As the book swept her away and pages turned, Moran thought she spotted something in her peripheral vision. She lowered the book and looked to her right, where she found Ayala sitting on Sharon’s bed. She had a devious smile on her face while she sat, motionless, glaring at Moran.

“What is it, Ayala?” Moran questioned her stalker.

“Don’t you like the romantic weekend I set up just for us?”

“Leave me alone,” Moran said and turned to her side, giving Ayala her back.

“Shame, Moran, I think we can make a great couple,” Ayala didn’t sound like she was kidding, “why won’t you give me a shot?”

“Please leave it, no means no…” Moran protested again.

“I can make you feel great, take away the pain you’re dealing with,” Ayala grabbed her lower abdomen, letting Moran know she was aware of her cum filled body, “after all, I got you here once already, I can keep you here for months…”

“You bitch!” Moran roared with anger. The realization Ayala took away her weekend, and the option to unload, made her head turn with anger, “fuck you, you sluty bitch.”

“Ma’am,” Ayala called suddenly. It made Moran turn around to spot Mor standing at the entrance to the tent, “Moran used abusive language, I ask you consider punishing her, ma’am.”

“You’re lucky this is the weekend, I’ll take care of you soon enough, Moran, looks like you want to go on trial,” Mor said before looking at Ayala, “I am here for you if she tries anything,” Mor waited for Ayala to signal she understood before she left the room.

“Think about it, Moran,” Ayala offered once more, “all you have to do is give me a shot and I’ll make it worth your while…”

Moran considered answering with a string of profanities, but decided it was better to ignore Ayala in case Mor was still around. She returned to her book, her need for a dinner forgotten in the storm of her rage. She had no idea when Ayala left, but at some point she was alone with her book. A part of her wanted to go and masturbate to let out some stress, but another part decided she can hold it in for a little while longer. The last thing Moran remembered before she fell asleep was the fading golden sun that flooded the tent.

Moran dreamt about home. Her parents were waiting for her at the front door with hugs and a dinner befitting a queen. A pleasant sensation buzzed in her body, making her smile. Her body felt warm as she climbed upstairs to see her lover. The faceless lover waited for her on the bed, legs spread wide open, offering her inner temple for Moran to take. Moran’s body was burning with passion.

“I love you,” Moran whispered.

“That’s a better start, girl,” her lover leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion that made Moran’s heart burst in flames after almost a week with no sexual activity. She was going to take her perfect lover.

Through the heat of it all, Moran felt something was off. Her parents never cooked at home and she never had a lover, let alone a faceless lover. Fuck, she was still a virgin… As the flaws become apparent the dream she was in crumbled. Darkness settled in as Moran started to wake from the dream. She was on her back in bed, her eyes still closed. The only remnant of the wonderful dream was the amazing sensation her body was somehow still experiencing.

It took her a moment to accept the dream ended, “Damn, it was so nice…” she called to no one.

“I can do it again if you want,” a voice answered back. Moran’s heart jumped when she realized the voice was Ayala’s. Her eyes opened in horror to the sight of a dark tent, it was night time. Above her was Ayala, in her birthday suit, her legs were spread apart on both sides of Moran’s hips.

“What are you doing, Ayala?” Moran asked, she was beyond confused with the sight before her.

“I’m doing you, girl, told you I always get what I want…” she groaned as her body vibrated with excitement.

Moran realized something about Ayala was off, something other than her naked figure. A bulge formed along her belly, originating between her legs and stopping about an inch below her breasts. Ayala was moaning wildly as her hips gyrated frantically. Moran yelped as it dawned on her, the bulge in Ayala’s belly was her cock, she was in Ayala.

Moran noticed her uniform was still on, her top still covered. Ayala probably took her pants off while she was sleeping and mounted her. She could see her cock, crammed up against Ayala’s overfilled pussy.

“Get off me, Ayala, I don’t want you…” Moran objected.

“You’re saying no, but your body is screaming yes.”

“Ayala, please, I’m close, get off me,” Moran tried to reason with the girl, “you’ll make me…” she had a hard time saying the words.

“Make you cum? Please, I’m on the pill, you can let go, girl.”

“I don’t want to!” Moran struggled but Ayala’s weight pinned her in place, “get off!”

It was no use. Ayala was the more experienced girl, she pumped the futa. For the first time in her life, Moran felt a pussy around her cock, it was the tightest thing she could imagine. Wrapped around her rod and dripping wet, it electrified both its owner and Moran’s cock. Ayala was fucking her vigorously. Every time she dropped her body down, Moran felt her cock slamming against the top of the girl’s tunnel. With a week’s worth of cum, Moran was losing the battle faster than she wanted to admit. It seemed her protests were heard by no one, but she still gave it one desperate shot.

“Ayala, you have to stop,” Moran’s eyes filled with tears, “I’ll cum if you won’t.”

It seemed Moran’s word finally reached Ayala. The girl stopped in her track, Moran’s cock lodged deep within her. She leaned forwards towards Moran, keeping eye contact all the while. Moran felt her cock shifting inside the girl as her body moved. Ayala’s crimson hair waved around the futa’s head and she could smell the girl’s soft breath.

“When will you understand? I want you to cum, I told you, Moran, I want you.”

A menacing gleam appeared in Ayala’s eyes, it was a fire Moran feared. Without warning, the pussy around her cock started moving at breakneck speeds, up and down it went with Ayala’s body. The girl was earnestly fucking Moran like there’s no tomorrow, refusing to stop before she got what she came for.

Moran knew her body well, she spent her life in it. She knew an orgasm was close when she felt her guts wrenching and her spine tingling, a feeling she was now feeling as Ayala fucked her. She also knew she would soon feel the contractions, a kind of pleasant pulsating sensation somewhere deep in her abdomen. They were a sign for the point of no return, a signal from her body telling her to get ready for the upcoming mess.

“Please, Ayala, I’m so close, sto-” Moran screamed as tears filled her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks. She stopped because she felt something in her belly that filled her heart with panic, a contraction. Moran knew her body getting ready to cum, she had to try anything within her power to pull her cock out of the intoxicating pussy it was in.

Moran tried to push Ayala off again, but it was no use. The girl simply grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on the bed. Her crotch plummeted down Moran’s cock one last time to make sure Moran won’t us the following upwards motion to pull her off. Moran’s fight was over, and she knew it.

“Feisty, you are the best sex I eve-” Ayala started giving her distorted compliment when she felt Moran inside her, “holy shit, girl, are you growing even bigger?” It took the girl a moment to realize the reason behind the growth. The two were complete opposites, while Moran was crying and protesting, Ayala was moaning in a newfound pleasure she never imagined.

Moran’s loads were normally copious. But after a week of abstaining she could easily go past that and produce a load that was impressive even by her standards. Moran’s growth was the harbinger of orgasm, followed by steady, long pulses. Each pulse made her cock flair out and grow by a fraction before coming back down. The pulses gave Ayala’s sloppy wet tunnel a massage she was powerless to resist. In a blink of an eye, her body locked up and she quivered violently as an orgasm took control of her body.

Even though she cried and sadness filled her heart, Moran was subjected to an orgasm she was powerless to stop. She knew the pulses were a sign her cock was getting ready to pump her load out. The contractions in her belly were another sign that told her her body started pushing cum out of her internal reservoirs. The final barrier between the two was a muscle she had no control over. It was located right at the base of her cock and she knew the moment it would give out, she will fill Ayala with a load beyond what the girl ever imagined possible.

Just as the thought crossed her mind she felt the muscle relax. The next pulse that ravaged her cock was different, it seemed lazy in nature. The thick load of cum rushed up her tube and overflowed into Ayala. It didn’t blast out like it normally would, instead the cum flowed out into Ayala. It was so burning hot Ayala noticed it and came down from her orgasm.

“It’s so hot, and so much,” she gasped as she felt it filling her with a generous serving of white goo, “I want more, Moran,” she demanded.

Unwillingly, Moran’s body answered Ayala’s demand as the first pulse ended. Moran took a deep breath when she felt her body getting ready for another pulse. This time it was a much more lively one, in a fraction of a second her cock flared and a titanic shot launched itself into Ayala’s body. This time it was a stream that added to the pool of cum Moran left inside, filling any space Ayala still had to offer. The blast refused to die down, her cock kept pumping more of the week’s cum into the girl. 

Moran’s knew her body was beyond what women can handle, her doctors told her that more than once in the past. It was part of the reason she was a virgin, she feared what could happen if she did it with a girl and came inside. Now, both her and Ayala were going to find out. Soon, Ayala’s belly started to grow in a desperate attempt to accommodate Moran’s load, it was pointless. Ayala kept growing to the point where she looked pregnant, her belly filled with Moran’s outpour. Still, Moran’s body demanded more, it released another violent blast that made Ayala moan and orgasm. The girl couldn’t take anymore, her pussy was stretched open by force to let a gallon of boiling cum escape and cover Moran’s crotch.

After a good five minutes, the impossible happened, Moran’s raging orgasm seemed to have calmed down. Ayala was still on top of her, exhausted by the experience she just had. She wanted to take Moran for another go, but thought she’d toy with her victim a little first.

“That was one heck of a load, bitch,” Ayala whispered, “I hope you have more in you because I have big plans for tonight…”

Moran didn’t answer, still lost in the blissful haze that her body just experienced. Her mind was racing with the realization she just lost her virginity. This wasn’t how she imagined her first sex. The thought saddened her, but the sensation she was undergoing was such an extreme polar opposite. The sex with Ayala, even though it was forced on her, felt amazing.

“Ready for another round?” Ayala asked.

“You will stop right this instant, soldier!” came a voice from the tent’s entrance. Mor was standing there in her uniform, her face was red, “I heard it all…” she whispered.

“Wait, Mor, this isn’t what it looks like,” Ayala said, “We were just having fun…”

“It didn’t sound like fun when I heard Moran screaming for you to stop,” Mor dismissed her excuse there and then, “get off her right now,” she demanded.

Ayala started shifting around. Getting off of Moran while her cock was still lodged deep and her body seemed 9 months pregnant was a complex feet to achieve. As she moved up the cock in her slid out. The thing was huge and covered with cum, it was still erect and as fat as a bottle. It left Ayala with a loud pop that was followed but the sound of flowing liquid as Ayala’s pussy started draining her overused womb, A white waterfall cascaded down her legs and formed a puddle on the floor.

“This might be the weekend but I am still your commander,” Mor reminded the two, “both of you come with me, right now, don’t get dressed.”

Moran got up from the bed and accompanied Mor as the three walked over to another tent. This tent had no beds in it, instead, there were desks filled with paperwork.

“Are you physically well?” Mor asked the girls.

Both Ayala and Moran nodded yes, still shocked by the sudden turn of events. Mor walked over to one of the desks and rummaged around looking for something. She grabbed a paper and a pen.

“What I saw today was very severe, Ayala,” Mor started a lecture, “I am putting you on trial for sexual assault,” Mor started to fill the paper with the girl’s details and took their testimony. Much to Moran’s surprise, Ayala told the truth in her testimony, confessing she forced Moran to do what they did.

Once Mor wrote down all the details she needed she turned to the girls, “This is how we’re going to do it, girls. I am moving to your tent for the weekend to make sure this won’t happen again. Come Sunday, I am putting you on trial Ayala, you will be explained your rights before the trial. For now, I want a doctor to check you and see you’re not hurt.” Mor made sure Ayala understood what she said before sending her out to see the base doctor and remaining with Moran.

“Moran, I am sorry you had to go through what I witnessed,” she opened, “I know this is both overwhelming and traumatizing.”

Moran didn’t say a word, her brain refused to process what Ayala did. A part of her wanted to cry over the violation her innocent body underwent, another wanted to jump with joy she managed to escape. Her soul was a rollercoaster, clinging to the edge of a huge drop.

“I want to let you know I am here for you,” Mor seemed to smile when Moran sneaked a peek at her, “is there anything I can do to help?”

“Can I take a shower ma’am?” Moran asked. She desperately needed one, her crotch was still drenched with her cum.

“You can use my name, Moran. Forget our everyday routine, my heart goes out to you.”

“Mor, can you come with me to the shower?” Moran repeated her request, slightly hesitant to call her commander by her first name.

Mor agreed without question, she accompanied Moran to the showers but stopped by the door, “Do you want me to wait outside?”

“Please come inside with me…” Moran asked.

Mor opened the door and let Moran in. Once inside, she simply sat on one of the stools and patiently waited. Moran carefully removed her uniform and threw them randomly around her. Naked, she walked into the stream of water and cleaned herself. She didn’t care for time, she had all the time in the world. Instead, Moran decided the water will wash away her emotions, clean her abused soul.

Mor didn’t make a sound while Moran stood under the stream, she simply looked at the floor and drifted in thoughts. Moran’s head was another story, clouded with shame and fear she cried under the guise of the stream. When she felt it was time, she turned the water off and stepped outside.

“Hold on,” Mor stopped her and got up. She walked over to a locker on the wall and tinkered with it for a moment before it opened. She took something out and walked back over to Moran, holding in her hands a new uniform and a towel.

“I keep an extra set, you can have it,” Mor looked the futa in the eyes, “What happened isn’t your fault, Ayala is the only one who should feel fear and shame.” With those words, Mor returned to her seat and waited until Moran finished drying and got dressed.

When they returned to the tent Ayala was there waiting. She was clean and dressed in her PJs. Her belly was still huge and the top struggled to cover her belly button, “I talked to the doctor, she said I’ll need a few follow-ups, but I’m in no danger for the time being.”

Mor took a deep breath, “Good to hear. It was a long day, girls, I’m sure you’re exhausted… Lights out,” she called. Both Moran and Ayala got tucked-in while Mor turned off the lights in the tent.

Moran fell asleep in no time, her mind overwhelmed with the events to the day. She dreamt of home, of her mother and father, of Ayala. Her dreams were a bizarre mixture of nightmarish terrors and heavenly delights. At some point, a voice echoed through her dreams “Moran, please wake up… You’re doing to be late for Ayala’s trial…” Moran mumbled incoherently but the voice insisted, “You slept through Sat-,” the voice faded and she was home again with her mother.

Moran opened her eyes, it was daytime. A movement on the bed next to her caught her attention. Sharon, Ofer, and Mor sat there together. The three wore uniforms and a smile filled their faces.

“How are you doing Moran?” Mor asked.

“I’m okay,” she said and started to sit up in her bed. Her body felt like it weighed a ton and was slow to move, “What are you girls doing here on the weekend?”

“Moran, today is Sunday.” Ofer showed her phone to Moran, the date matched, “you slept through the weekend, the doctor said it can happen after a traumatic experience. The body was overloaded with adrenaline and once it left your system you slept the exhaustion away.”

Mor cleared her throat, “Ayala’s trial closed an hour ago.”

“What did the judge say? Was he angry I wasn’t there?” Moran sounded lethargic.

“Not at all, I vouched for you,” Mor told Moran, “Ayala was sent to prison, you won’t hear from her again.”

Ofer butted in, “She got 6 months in and a dishonorable discharge. If she’ll come anywhere near you she’ll get the remainder of her sentence.” Ofer lowered her voice, “If she ever lays a finger on you, girl, she’ll get another 4 years in jail.”

As the words sunk in, Moran’s eyes exploded with excitement. She started to cry, “Thank god,” was all she managed to string together before the girls stormed her for a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moran moves on.

Disclaimer: Because of cultural gaps I received feedback that the character Ayala did not receive a suitable punishment for raping Moran. To bridge the cultural gap, I wanted to clarify that In the IDF and secular Israel, being dishonorably discharged is an extremely harsh punishment. Once discharged, you will not find a job that pays more than minimum wage and progressing in life becomes extremely problematic to impossible and you will probably end up on the street. As such, I feel this is adequate punishment.

I've gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Foreigner – “I Want to Know What Love Is”

Moran woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Her eyes opened wide and excitement washed over her. After two nightmarish months, the day she dreamed of was finally here. The scars Ayala left on her soul still hurt her, but they seemed like such distant dreams that they started to hurt less. Sharon and Ofer also helped, and even Mor was a great support.

She jumped out of bed, the first in her tent, and started getting ready for the day. After two months, Moran knew she needed 6 minutes to get fully dressed, another 4 to brush her teeth, polish her shoes, and report to Mor.

Two months of boot camp taught her to use a grenade, an M16, a Glock and a MAG. They turned her from a little, helpless lady into a woman. Sharon and Ofer left her a few weeks back, went to their units, and today was Moran’s turn.

“Reporting for duty, Ma’am!” Moran called, fully dressed and at attention before Mor’s office.

“Morning, Moran,” Mor welcomed her with a smile, a rare and magical sight, “today is your day…”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Moran confirmed.

“Here is your re-posting order, you have until noon today to get to your new base, don’t be late.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Moran confirmed again and took the paper from her commander. She started to turn back to the tent and take her bag.

“Hold up, Moran,” Mor called, “I’ve been your commander for the past two months, don’t I deserve a goodbye hug?”

It was untypical for Mor to ask such a thing, but Moran didn’t care, she turned around and gave Mor an embrace only soldiers can understand. It wasn’t romantic but sisterly, a hug of true, deep care.

Moran took the first bus out of boot-camp. Three hours of alone time were a reward she had been waiting for since the minute she joined the army. The bus made its way and Moran listened to music on her phone. She forgot how nice it was to do such simple things, to take a minute and listen to her inner voice.

As the hours passed the scenery changed. Gone was the desert with its scorching heat. fields of beach sand and scrubs filled the world and the cool air from the sea was a much nicer welcome. As the bus came to a halt, Moran found herself before another large gate to a new base.

This place was different from boot camp. A steel fence ran around the perimeter of two little shads. The place was tiny and she wondered what its purpose was. The sign on the gate read “unit 240.”

A soldier popped out of a door in one of the buildings, “Are you Moran Eden?” he asked.

“Hi, Sir, I’m here,” Moran said. She walked past the gate and into the little base.

“Welcome to unit 240, you can drop the Sir...” he welcomed here, “most feel different from the desert you came from, the sea is 2 minutes’ walk this way,” he pointed towards the trees.

Moran couldn’t help but giggle at the remark, “I was supposed to join the 909…”

“Yeah, but for now you’re here,” he talked bluntly, “my name is Ben Key, commander of the 240.”

“Okay,” Moran went with it, “What do we do in the 240?”

“We wait,” Ben admitted, “this is a transition unit, you’ll stay here until your security clearance is done… That's what the 240 is for.”

“And for the time being?” Moran asked.

“Whatever you want, breakfast at 7:00, lunch at 12:00, dinner at 18:00.” Ben talked very clearly, but the idea of such freedom after two months with Mor was just too complicated for Moran to understand. Ben took her into the office and signed her in, giving her a short brief of the place, he wasn’t joking about the sea…

Moran decided she had to check this beach Ben yammered about. The minute her eyes opened the following day she arranged a beg containing everything she needed, put on sweatpants and a T-shirt and started marching west. Moran smelled the sea after a few steps, and after a couple of minutes, she saw it.

The Mediterranean Sea seemed flat, with little waves that caressed the sandy shore. The sun beamed down on her and warmed her skin as she took in the nature around her. Just like Ben said, she was alone, no one around her for miles.

Moran looked around for a moment and found something Ben told her about. He hid a few plastic pool chairs nearby and said she could use them if she wanted. She grabbed one chair and planted it firmly in the sand, making sure it was safe to sit on. Moran leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. The waves filled her mind as she drifted off and took a short nap under the inviting sun, still fully dressed.

She woke up from her nap when the sun got to her eyes. The world around her was bright and inviting as she felt water touching her feet, the tide reached her. Moran sat up and looked around, still refusing to believe she was alone. Today was Ben’s day off, so there was nobody waiting for her and her body woke up from the light sleep with a new need. Between her legs, under her sweatpants, her womanhood was waking up.

Moran considered heading back to her room or looking for a toilet, but didn’t want to leave the beach. Her cock was clearly visible through her pants and shirt, reaching just below her breasts. It pulsed hungrily with its version of morning wood. Moran looked around once again, making sure nobody could see her as she considered a different option that didn’t force her to leave the beach.

The thought of doing something in such a public place aroused her and she felt the tip of her cock parting her braless boobs and creeping up her cleavage. At the same time, her conscious screamed with fear of getting caught.

Moran didn’t pack a swimming suit when she left home, she never imagined she’ll need one during her service. After one last glance around to make sure no one was going to walk in on her she got up on her feet. She removed her shirt and exposed her ample breasts and the thick erect cock nestled between them. Next, she moved on to remove her pants, exposing two smooth legs that carried her into the water. Moran wrapped one hand around her breasts to cover her nipples and kept her underwear on, still a little fearful someone might walk in.

The warm water caressed her feet as she made her way deeper into the water. It felt nice when her hips were submerged and the water covered more and more of her body. Once her nipples disappeared below the waterline, Moran felt it safe enough to reach down and remove her wet panties. She bunched them up and tossed them ashore next to the rest of her clothes.

Dressed in her birthday suit and hidden below water, Moran decided it was time to get cracking. She took a few more steps deeper and reached down to her cock. She never touched herself in public, let alone at the beach. As her fingers wrapped around the rod, she snuck looks left and right to calm herself and make sure she was alone. Ben was right, this was probably some kind of private beach.

Moran decided she was going to go all out. After a month of waiting for an opportunity to cum every other day with a super-tight schedule, she was going to use this opportunity to drain every drop her body can make before going back. She knew she was multi-orgasmic and saw no point holding back. Moran grabbed tightly and a gasp of pleasure escaped her lips. Even though it was hidden underwater, Moran knew her cock was fully erect. Her fingers had no chance of meeting on the other end and encircling it. Moran gently tilted the pole until the tip breached the surface, it was red with the blood the filled her engorged organ.

Moran pulled the cock towards her and placed it between her breasts. Her arm closed the circle and her cock was trapped in a passionate embrace. The soft skin of her breasts against the stone-hard flesh of her cock was electrifying. Moran started to moan as her mind was filled with more and more bliss.

She craned her neck down and wrapped her lips around the pulsating shaft, giving herself a blowjob. Her moans were muffled by the thick cock in her mouth as she felt the edge creeping in on her quickly. She kept going, the feeling was intoxicating. Moran no longer cared if the whole world walked in on her, her mind was going off like crazy.

It was a miracle Moran even kept a fragment of coherent thought, yet, she somehow managed to remember to pull the cock out of her mouth. With a low groan of pleasure, the cock popped out of her mouth and fell into the water as Moran felt her body going past the point of no return.

Below the water, Moran’s body was working its magic. Her muscles tensed up and locked her stiff. The cock started pulsing hard, getting ready to release Moran’s liquid love. The water around it kept it from jerking too violently, Moran felt the resistance and how it overloaded her senses.

The underwater spectacle was something Moran never imagined she’d see. Her cock clenched, releasing a stream of cum into the sea. Unlike cumming in the air, it didn’t fly far underwater, bunching up into a deformed orb about a foot away from her tip. The next shot was no different, a gallon of cum joined the orb as Moran screamed with bliss. Shot after shot, Moran painted the sea white. Not having to worry about the clean-up she reached down and felt around for her pussy.

The delicate slit was waiting for her fingers, gulping them hungrily while her cock kept firing. She knew her body well and felt the will to take care of its sexual needs. Her moist pussy walls clenched around her fingers with each pulse of her cock. Soon, the water around Moran were colored a pale white as her orgasm dwindled down.

“Wow,” was all Moran managed to mumble as she came back to her senses, taking in the water around her as the waves cleared the mass and replaced it with clean, fresh saltwater.

Moran’s body was far from done, her cock was still erect and pulsing. She didn’t need much convincing to start working on round two. This time she wanted to focus on her pussy, reaching down to it and wiggling a finger inside. The benefit of doing it in the water was not having to make sure she was wet enough down there. Moran used the wetness to shove in another two fingers. Moran’s systems were independent, but some of the electrifying pleasure her vagina was letting out leaked to her cock. The rod pulsed and convulsed, on the brink of cumming again.

Moran wanted to linger on the feeling to attain a more intense orgasm. She kept working her pussy for all it was worth and soon felt the first female orgasm in a chain. Her pussy contracted around her fingers, trying to crush the invaders. Her mind was, once again, overwhelmed as electric bliss flooded it. Moran felt comfortable enough to moan and groan as her body rode from one orgasm to the next until her orgasmic chain came to an end.

All this time, her cock stood on the edge, the chain of orgasms wasn’t enough to push it over. Once Moran came back from her personal heaven, she felt it was time to let her cock enjoy a much-earned reward. Looking around to see no one was coming, she grabbed the cock with two hands, still underwater.

The touch of her hands was enough. A fraction of a second later, her body locked up and her cock started painting the water a pearly white once again. Moran felt the warmth of her cum engulfing her body as the water was replaced with more and more of her baby butter. She was powerless to stop her endless orgasm, time zoomed by as more and more of the blue water she stood in turned white. The waves were not enough to clear the mess and Moran realized she was going on for over ten minutes.

Her body relented eventually, leaving her exhausted in a sea of cum. She had no idea how much she came, but it was clearly her biggest orgasm yet. As the sun was setting and the water managed to clear her cum load away, Moran decided it was time to head back. She washed her body in the clear water one last time before heading back.

Moran’s month zoomed by, four weeks with the 240 were nothing short of heaven. The only downside was being alone, she was the only one in the base, the whole of the 240 was Ben and her. Interviews came and went and Moran had plenty of time to read, listen to music, get tanned and even unload whenever she wanted. Gone were the ‘once every other day’ nightmares, replaced with cumming 3-4 times each day. The beach was so lonely, she even undressed and tanned her breasts and crotch every now and then.

One day, Moran was called to Ben’s office. She felt excited to join her permanent unit, but a part of her wished she could take Ben’s place and spend her two years with the 240. Ben handed her a letter assigning her to the 909, they said their goodbyes and Moran left.

This time she had one night at home before having to report to the 909, a perfect end to a wonderful, month-long vacation. She ate her mother’s food for the first time since forever, she missed her room and her bed. Moran slept well that night.

The next day, she got up, packed her bag with a swimsuit just to be on the safe side, kissed her parents goodbye and left up north. Soon, the landscape filled with mountains and valleys of lush green. The ride took almost 4 hours, but Moran was fascinated by the nature outside her window, she loved the north. The ride went away and before Moran noticed it, she stood before another gate.

The base inside looked huge, probably three times her boot camp. It was dead quiet and Moran rubbed her eyes a couple of times to make sure she’s getting it right. The whole base was abandoned. No sign on the gate, or even a guard to ask if she was at the right place. Even inside, nothing moved.

Moran looked at the letter Ben gave her and noticed a phone number was written on it. Moran feared it was some kind of practical joke Ben was pulling on her. With nervous fingers, she punched the number into her cell and made the call.

The line beeped a couple of times before a female voice answered, “Hello,”

“Hello, my name is Moran Eden, I’m here for the 909… The base I was sent to appears abandoned…”

“Great,” said the voice, “you’re in the right place, come inside and knock on the door next to the burnt jeep…”

“Wha-” Moran tried to make sense but the other side hung up the call.

Moran felt confused but she did as asked, hoping she won’t get shot. She opened the gate and walked inside, the place was indeed empty. Spotting the burnt jeep was an easy job, it stuck out like a sore thumb in the base, completely out of place. Next to it, was a steel door that seemed as out of place as the burnt jeep.

Moran knocked on it and almost immediately it screeched open. Behind it, peeked a black-haired lady with brown eyes.

“Can I see your ID?” she asked in a polite voice.

“Sure,” Moran said and handed her the papers. The lady examined them for a few moments and gestured for Moran to come inside. Moran followed her instruction and the lady closed the door behind then.

Moran’s eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights and she noticed something she didn’t expect. before her eyes was a giant office with people running around, talking, looking at screens, it was an office for all intents and purposes. Moran also realized she was the only one in uniform, even the lady that welcomed her was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt.

“Welcome to the 909, Moran,” the lady greeted her.

“Why aren’t you all wearing uniforms?” Moran asked, it was the best she could string together after an eternity wearing her uniform.

“You’ll get used to it, girl,” the black-haired lady sounded sweet, “my name is Alona, I’m the Welfare NCO here. I think it’s best we give you your IDs and get you signed in.”

Moran nodded in agreement and followed Alona down narrow halls into her office, it was a little room filled with mountains of folders. Moran signed a small hill of forms and wasted an hour of her life on filling the details. Alona guided her through the process and, made sure Moran understood those papers confine her from speaking about her service as she will be exposed to state secrets during that time.

Once finished, Alona handed Moran a green card, “Here is your permission to get out of those uniform, no strings attached.”

Moran looked at her and her eyes shimmered, she was mentally prepared to spend the next two years in uniforms and now she was holding the card to her freedom.

“Now we need to have a talk with the base commander, follow me.” Alona said and once again Moran followed her down halls and doors to a sun-lit office, “Marom, Moran is here for you.”

“Send her in, please,” a man’s voice said.

Alona smiled at Moran and gave her a thumb up before leaving her to face the commander.

“Welcome, Moran,” the man said and offered her a seat at his desk “please, feel at home here.”

“Thank you,” Moran said and took a seat, “Nice to meet you, Marom.”

“Nice to meet you too, Moran, do you drink?” Marom asked bluntly.

“Ah, drinking is prohibited during service, Sir,” Moran recited what she learned in boot camp.

“True,” Marom said and got up from his seat. He walked to a cabinet filled with bottles on the far side of the room and fiddled around with something before coming back with 2 glasses of whiskey, he placed one before Moran.

“Thank you, Sir, but I can’t drink…”

“Suit yourself,” Marom said with a smile, “we have made arrangements for your coming. We have a room just for you complete with a private shower. Anything wrong and you just let Alona or me know.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Moran smiled back.

“I heard what happened at boot camp, it will not happen here, I assure you,” Marom looked serious, “my base will not tolerate such disgrace. Anything wrong and you come to me or Alona right away. Every mother has to know her sons and daughters are in the best hand.”

Moran nodded. She was amazed at how dedicated Marom was to keeping her safe.

“Now, I’m sure you’ve been going crazy asking what is the purpose of the 909.”

Moran giggled, “Yeah, I’m dying to know…”

“Unit 909 is dedicated to operating agents beyond enemy lines.”

Moran started to laugh, thinking it was some kind of ice breaker. As her giggling died down, she realized Marom was dead serious.

“We operate agents beyond enemy lines, do you know what is the difference between an agent and an operator?”

“I’m sorry…” Moran said, unsure she heard right, “Agents?”

“I think it’s best I show you,” Marom said, getting up from his chair, “follow me.” Maron led her to a nearby room with a huge screen, there were about 50 lines in a table on display.

“This is the review board, here you can see all the details on our agents.”

“Black Milk?” Moran read one of the code names.

“Zoom in on Black Milk,” Maron called.

The screen changed to a profile picture of an old man. Beside the picture were details about him ranging from age and skin color all the way to time in the bathroom per day and favorite nuts. The amount of information on that individual was unbelievable.

“Shit,” was all Moran could say.

“We keep tabs on them and operate them from here and from the field,” Marom explained, “understand things better now?”

“Yes,” Moran said, “I thought this was the stuff of movies… I think I need that whiskey glass now…”

Marom walked back to his room and fetched Moran’s cup, handing it to her, “You’ll get used to it, life is crazier than anything a movie can come up with.”

“I don’t understand how I fit in here,” Moran expressed her feeling, she felt like she walked into a superhero movie as she gulped the alcoholic drink.

“You’re going to be a field operative here,” Maron gestured for her to follow him, “let me introduce you to the team.”

The living quarters housed 5 beds, it looked like a regular dorm room. On one of the beds rested a black-hairs girl.

“Shalom,” she welcomed them in.

“Hi, Alex,” Marom said, “meet Moran, she’s our new field operative, mind showing her around?”

“Sure thing, Marom,” Alex said. She got up and walked over to Moran, “nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Moran shook Alex’s hand.

“Yeah, I know, they’re huge,” Alex said, pulling Moran’s attention to her chest. The black-haired girl had a massive pair of breasts, the biggest Moran saw by far, “I feel it’s always best to get that out of the way first,” she giggled.

“I honestly didn’t notice at first,” Moran told the truth. Hoping this was some ice breaker and not a test.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Maron said and started to leave, “remember Moran, anything goes wrong you can come to me.”

“Thank you, sir,” Moran said with a smile, she had a good vibe about the 909.


End file.
